Theres No Way I Can Do It Without You
by hellokittyfamemonster
Summary: Austin and Ally were high school sweethearts but that ended when Ally went off to college for 4 years while Austin pursued his career. When Ally returns to Miami 4 years later with a little girl that looks a lot like Austin Moon?
1. Goodbye Austin

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

ALLY POV

I stared into those chocolate brown eyes and said,"Goodbye Austin." His facial expression didn't change, he just stood there frozen. I knew what was going through his head, we had been together for 4 years, never a day apart and now nothing. I opened the door to the cab but turned around and kissed him one last time, "I love you Austin." He looked down at me and said,"I love you too Ally Gator."

I got in the cab that was taking me to the airport and watched Austin disappear in the mirror behind me. I was leaving my old life behind and starting a new one. I fished around in my purse for my chap stick and found the small piece of paper I had been trying to avoid for the past two weeks. I looked down at the sonogram and convinced myself that this was best for everyone.

AUSTIN POV

_"Goodbye Austin."_

All the memories from the last four years flooded my brain, my first song, prom, homecoming, making a commercial for Suzy's Soups, when I had my tonsils out, our first kiss, our first time, everything. I felt arms hug me and I looked down to see Ally. She kissed me and said she loved me. I loved her too that's why I blurted out, "I love you too Ally Gator." I pushed her hair out of her eyes and she pulled away to get in the cab. I was going to miss her, hell, I already missed her.

I walked into Sonic Boom and seen my friends Trish and Dez sitting there. They had said goodbye to Ally earlier but it wasn't as emotional as mine and Ally's goodbye. I sat down by Dez and he put his arm around me and said,"Buddy don't worry she'll be back." I nod knowing she would be but when? a year? two? three? I sighed picking up the song book that Ally gave to me last year to write my own songs in. I started to write.

_I never wanted the stars,_

_never shot for the moon,_

_I like them right where they are,_

_all I wanted was you._

_So baby just turn away,_

_cause I can't face the truth,_

_all I'm tryin to say,_

_Is all I wanted was you._

I stopped writing there for now...


	2. 9 Months

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

ALLY POV

_12 Weeks Pregnant_

I got out of the cab in front of my mother's house in Los Angeles and was pulled into a tight hug. "I missed you Alls," my mom said smiling at me. I nod and say,"I missed you too and thank you for letting me stay here, I couldn't stay there and see him everyday." My mother smiled and helped me with my luggage and asked, "He doesn't know about the baby does he Ally?" I took a deep breath and shook my head, "I couldn't tell him mom, hes got his career, and a baby would ruin it now. Hes worked so hard for what he has and I couldn't ruin it for him."

_16 Weeks Pregnant_

"UGH!" I groaned tugging on the button on my jeans. It was official I am fat. I heard a chuckle and looked up to see my mom standing in the doorway of my room. "Having some difficulty I see, its just the baby growing Ally, you should be happy." I nodded and said,"I am happy mom just upset my pants don't fit anymore." I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I had a slight bump, nothing too noticeable...yet. I sighed and finally settled on wearing leggings on this lazy Saturday. I had started my classes at UCLA a couple weeks ago and I'll admit they were hard but I could do it.

I flipped on the TV and turned around, starting to tidy up the living room. "AUSTIN MOON HAS THE NUMBER ONE SINGLE IN THE COUNTRY!" I heard the announcer on the top 20 countdown say. I turned around and sat down to watch as Austin's newest video came on. The video was black and white and it was just him sitting on a stool with his acoustic guitar. He started singing...

_The last time that I saw her  
Was the night she said goodbye  
She said that love's a stranger  
And it's sure to pass you by  
As she packed up her belongings  
She wouldn't look me in the eye  
But I could see a tear roll  
Off her face  
As we both tried so hard  
Not to cry she said_

I never wanted the stars  
I never shot for the moon  
I like them right where they are  
All I wanted was you  
So baby just turn away  
Because I can't face the truth  
All I'm trying to say  
Is all I wanted was you

I tried so hard to remember  
Where when how why love went away  
I tried to drown myself in pity  
But your memory kept calling my name

I bought you fancy cars and diamond rings  
All the things that money brings  
And the servants to paint the sky blue  
And I worked so hard seven days a week  
And built a fortress for your heart to keep  
If I could I'd wrap these words up for you

I never wanted the stars  
I never shot for the moon  
I like them right where they are  
All I wanted was you  
So baby just turn away  
Because I can't face the truth  
All I'm trying to say  
Is all I wanted was you

All I got is my guitar these chords and the truth  
All I got is my guitar ... but all I want is you

I started to cry. That song was about me. Austin still loved me and I still loved him. This was going to be a hard 9 months.

_24 Weeks Pregnant_

"Ms. Dawson? Would you like to know the gender of your baby?" Dr. Collins asked as he looked to the ultrasound screen. I nodded, silent. The doctor moved the paddle around on my stomach and said,"Ms. Dawson your having a baby girl." I started to cry and remembered the conversation Austin and I had had over the summer.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Ally you know when we get married someday I really want a little girl just like you." Austin said looking at me smiling. His blonde shaggy hair hanging in front of his eyes. "And I'd name her Raelin Jade Moon." I laughed at him and said,"Keep Dreaming Moon."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_32 Weeks Pregnant_

"Thank God the semester is over." I say looking at my mom who is unloading groceries. I tried to help but my feet were just too swollen to do anything. My mom smiled and said,"Ally go sit down and put your feet up and relax." I nodded and sat down on the couch and my phone vibrated. It was a text from Trish, she was the only person other than my mom who knew about Baby Raelin. The text read:

TRISH: How are you Ally?

Me: Tired, In Pain, Missing Home

TRISH: Then Come Home, I know a certain Blonde guy who would love to see you

Me: Trish you know I can't and Rae will be here in less than two months

TRISH: You better send me pictures missy

Me: I will

I ran a hand across my stomach and thought about Austin. He was on his first world tour right now, having the time of his life. If I had told him he wouldn't have gotten to go, he would have been stubborn and stayed home with me and the baby.

_38 Weeks Pregnant_

I couldn't get comfortable in bed all night. I looked at the clock 3:14 AM. I dragged my very pregnant body out of bed and to the kitchen for a drink. Suddenly I felt something wet that I was standing in and then I felt it, the tightening, the pain. My water had just broke.

"Austin!" I screamed without thinking. My mom woke up and seen me doubled over in pain in the kitchen and said,"Honey its going to be okay, Austin's not here but we have to get you to the hospital."

_9 Hours Later_

"ITS A GIRL!" Dr. Collins exclaimed placing the baby girl in my arms. I looked down at my daughter, mine and Austin's daughter. She had Austin's deep brown eyes and his natural blonde hair that curled a little. She was most certainly a Moon.

When it came time to name my precious little girl I knew what I had to do. "Raelin Jade Moon." I said to the nurse rocking Raelin. She wrote down my name as mother and then said,"Father?" I hesitated and said, "Austin Monica Moon." She had all the information she needed and left.

Finally Raelin went to sleep and I texted Trish:

Me: Raelin Jade Moon 6 lbs. 3 ounces, Blonde Hair, Brown Eyes

TRISH: Auntie Trish can't wait to meet her

I texted her a picture with strict instructions not to show Austin. Even though he deserved to know. I looked at the date on my phone December 29th. Austin's 19th birthday and the day Raelin was born. I sighed and whispered, "Happy Birthday Austin, Happy Birthday Rae."


	3. Missin' You

Thanks for all the reviews!

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

AUSTIN POV- One Week After Ally Left

I looked down at the lyrics on the page and finished singing them into the mic. I was recording the final track for my new album release, my first album release. When I thought about my first album release I always thought I would take Ally as my date to the release party and now all I do is wonder about her. Is she happy? Is she safe? Does she still love me? Does she still care?

Jimmy Star spoke in the mic to snap me back to reality and said,"That was great Austin, you okay? You seem kind of off." I shrug and leave the booth, "Since Ally left I have kinda felt empty." Jimmy nodded and said,"She left you Austin, move on."

I'm not stupid, I registered what he said and then objected. "We're on a break, she didn't leave me, she would never leave me." Then I thought about it, Ally had left me. I was just too caught up in thinking she could come through the door of Sonic Boom one of these days.

ONE MONTH LATER

"How Does it feel to have the #1 Single in the Country Austin Moon?" A reporter asked me a little bit too excitedly. "Well Um I guess it feels good but I wouldn't be here without my best friends Trish and Dez and most important my songwriter Ally Dawson, Ally if your listening I miss you." Then they premiered my video for, "I Want You," my song for Ally.

No POV

Months passed without incident, Austin was on tour and being so busy wasn't giving him much time to miss Ally. He liked that because when he wasn't missing Ally he didn't hurt.

The tour ended a week before Austin's 19th birthday. He walked in Sonic Boom after the 6 month tour and said,"Anything I miss while I was gone? Like the return of my brunette girlfriend?"

Dez shook his head and said,"Nope but you and me are going to have some fun on your birthday, you only turn 19 once."

Austin nodded in agreement but thought back to last year on his 18th birthday.

FLASHBACK Austin POV

_"Ally we don't have to do this if you don't want to." I said kissing her passionately. Ally shook her head at me and said,'Austin I want this." We were both laying naked in the practice room at Sonic Boom, only her and I, only us. I thrust forward in one quick motion and kissed Ally, trying to ease some of her discomfort. We were both virgins but I knew it hurt her. I waited for her to give me the okay and I started moving in a rythym. "Alls." I said kissing her neck again. It didn't take long and Ally moaned, "Ausssttttttiiinnnnn." We collapsed naked on the floor, totally in love with each other._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Dez maybe I should fly out and see Ally on my birthday." I said shrugging.

Dez agreed before Trish said,"Absolutley not, Austin Moon you will stay here and spend the holidays with your family and your birthday with your best friend Dez!"

I nodded and said,"She probably doesn't want to see me anyway."

Trish looked down trying to hide the fact she knew something no one else did. Right then her phone vibrated in her hand. It was a text from Ally, she had the baby, a baby girl, named Raelin. She got the picture next and couldn't help but Awe out loud, luckily no one heard. She was Austin's spitting image, this would be really hard for Ally. Trish could tell already.


	4. Christmas Soul

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

3 Years Later -ALLY POV

"Mommmmmmyyyyyyyyyyy!" Raelin whined. I sighed and turned around from folding the laundry to see her walking through the house wearing her purple tutu.

"Whats wrong Raelin?" I asked, not seeing anything visibly wrong with her.

"It Kissmas, we watch Parade?" Raelin asked me. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Yes we can watch the Disney Parade Raelin." I picked her up in her tutu and sat down on the couch with her flipping on the TV. The announcer smiled and said,"I'd like to introduce AUSTIN MOON with his new song, Christmas Soul!"

(Watch it here) watch?v=0PgdQAt0XE0

Raelin started dancing around the living room when the song came on, I just watched. From what I could see Austin hadn't changed much, just gotten a little older, a little bigger, a little more muscular.

Half way through the song and said,"Raelin after new years do you want to go see grandpa Lester and Aunt Trish and Uncle Dez and meet Daddy?" She perked up when she heard the word daddy, she had been asking where her daddy was. Raelin nodded excitedly as my mom came in the house carrying presents, she had just been shopping." Raelin ran to her and said,"GAMMA GAMMA!" My mom just laughed and said,'Yes Princess Rae?" Raelin spun around and said,"Mommy's gonna take me to see Daddy!" My mom's eyes widened and she said,"Finally Ally." I pointed to the TV where Austin was still singing and said," He needs to know."

I looked at Raelin again who was dancing to the music. She was no doubt Austin's daughter. Her blonde curls, those chocolate brown eyes, not to mention her love for dancing, music, and lets not forget pancakes.

(THIS IS RAELIN) . /tumblr_ljefteWQLG1qcldg5o1_

2 Weeks Later

"Mommy we go now?" My daughter asked as I zipped up the last suitcase.

"Yep wanna help Mommy load the car." I watched my little girl carry her pink Hello Kitty Suitcase to the car and I put it in for her. I finished loading the car and then went in the house to say goodbye to my mom and get Raelin. My mom hugged me and smiled,"You go tell that boy about his amazing little girl."

I laughed and said,"Hes a man now mom."

She agreed but said,"I know but no one can resist Raelin's charm."

I nodded and continued,"He could because she gets it from him." It was true, both Austin and Raelin had the ability to make anyone love them.

I looked around for Raelin and found her asleep on the couch, she must have tired herself out today. I picked her up and put her in the car and drove to the airport. I took a deep breath and said to myself, "Ally you can do this." We boarded the plane about an hour later and all my feelings about Austin came flooding back.


	5. I'm Not Going Anywhere

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

AUSTIN POV

_Hey now baby  
You got, got it girl  
You drive me crazy  
Got me guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart_

I had sang those words a hundred times in the studio and now onstage at my second album release party at Sonic Boom they were effortless. I danced a little and everyone clapped. My best friend Dez, who was now dating my other best friend Trish, was in the front row clapping. Trish had made some excuse and hadn't showed up yet, she was always late.

TRISH POV

"Oh My Gosh ALLY!" I squealed pulling my best friend into my arms at the airport.

"Hi Trish." She said to me bouncing a blonde sleeping toddler.

"That must be Raelin, wow she looks exactly like Austin." I said smiling and then Ally's smile fell.

"I know she does Trish, lets just go to Sonic Boom and get this over with." Ally said.

ALLY POV

The car ride from the Miami Airport back to Sonic Boom seemed like the longest car ride in the history of car rides. I rehearsed what I was going to say to Austin in my head, even in my head nothing came out right. I looked in the back seat and seen Raelin, still asleep. I listened to Trish drone on about her and Dez and how they were together now. Every now and then she mentioned something about Austin, nothing exciting though until I heard her say his 2nd album release party was today.

I shook my head and said,"I can't bring Austin Moon's daughter into an Austin Moon album release party Trish!" She rolled her eyes at me and said," You can and you will."

We parked in front of Sonic Boom and I took a deep breath. Raelin woke up and asked,"Mommy we here." I got out of the car and picked her up gently and said,"Yes baby we're here."

Trish smiled and said,"I'll take her up to the practice room so she can sleep a little more and it will give you time to talk to Austin. I nodded and walked into Sonic Boom, it hadn't changed much except the stage set up on the left side of the store. I looked up to see Austin singing and dancing. I couldn't help but smile. I took mine and Raelin's bags up to the practice room where Trish laid down the already sleeping Raelin.

I walked back downstairs into Sonic Boom and Austin was still singing. I weaved my way to the front and stood beside Dez. He didn't realize I was there for a second and then he smiled and said,"ALLY YOUR BACK!" I nodded and said,"Yep for good this time." Then I looked up onstage at Austin and his eyes were locked on me, he had the biggest smile on his face and for a second I was confident I could tell him about Raelin.

He came off stage and picked me up, hugging me and spinning me around.

AUSTIN POV

I spun around finishing my dance and seen Ally standing next to Dez. I thought I was hallucinating for a minute and then smiled. My Ally was back.

As soon as the song ended I jumped off the stage and grabbed Ally in and big hug and said,"Alls I missed you so much, I love you." Before she could say anything I kissed her lips hard, I hadn't seen her in 4 years, this was a well deserved and long overdue kiss.

Ally smiled up at me and then her smile faded, "Austin I have something to tell you." Ally took my hand and led me outside to one of the tables in the mall, usually people ate at these but the mall was closed so they were deserted.

"Ally you can tell me anything." I said to her. She smiled, God why was she so beautiful?

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and said,"Austin, you have a daughter."

It took me a second to process what she was saying...

_Austin, you have a daughter_

_Austin, you have a daughter_

_Austin, you have a daughter_

Those 5 words kept echoing in my head. I couldn't speak right away but when I could I said,"Thats why you left isn't it?" She nodded. She hadn't wanted to go to school in LA, she explained to me, she just didn't want to ruin my career that was just starting with a baby.

I understood where Ally was coming from but why wait 3 extra years to tell me. I put aside all of my questions because it seemed that Ally was overwhelmed and it took everything out of her to tell me that. I knew Ally very well, better than I knew myself, even after all these years. I pulled her into my arms and held her there, letting her cry into my chest.

I thought about everything. I was Austin Moon, singer, dancer, rock star, and now father? I wasn't sure I could do this but I didn't say that to Ally. I kissed her forehead and said, "Ally I'm not going anywhere."


	6. Sometimes You Just Know

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

Austin POV

_You Say Your Scared, _

_that I won't be there,_

_Baby I swear,_

_I'm Not Goin' Anywhere_

I sang those words into Ally's ear and said,"Allyson Marie Dawson, I love you and I always have." I held her and thought about the daughter we had together that I hadn't met. I looked at Ally and pushed the hair from in front of her eyes.

"Can I meet her Ally?" I asked, praying silently that she would be okay with it.

Ally nodded and said,"She might be sleeping, shes with Trish in the practice room."

"Woah wait, first can you tell me a little about her?" I asked flashing Ally a smile.

"Well shes just like you, the blonde hair, the curls, the brown eyes, and the extreme obsession with pancakes." Ally said as she took my hand leading me up to the practice room. She knocked gently on the door and Trish answered and Ally asked if Raelin was up.

_Raelin? I thought in my head, that's what I had always wanted to name my daughter if I ever had one. _

"Wait her name is Raelin Jade Moon?" I asked knowing that was the name I loved.

Ally nodded and said,"I knew that's what you would have named her."

I smiled again, "Ok so lets meet Raelin."

Trish opened the door and my heart instantly melted. Trish was playing my new song,Steal Your Heart, and there was a little girl with long blonde curls dancing around the room in a purple tutu. The little girl turned around and I seen her face, she had my eyes.

Raelin seen Ally and ran to her, "MOMMY MOMMY I learn a new dance." Ally giggled and said,"Show me Rae."

Ally and I watched our little girl attempting my dance for Steal Your Heart. I went to her and started dancing with her. Ally burst out in laughter.

ALLY POV

"Wowee You a good dancer." Raelin said looking up at Austin. It was the cutest sight in the world to see them dancing together.

Austin knelt down in front of Raelin and said,"Well Princess Rae I can teach you." Raelin nodded excitedly.

Raelin and Austin both were easily excited and always full of energy. Ally thought Raelin even looked more like Austin everyday.

"Raelin come here." I said patting the spot on the couch beside where I had just say down. I watched my daughter run at full force and jump on the couch. Austin chuckled and sat on the other side of her.

"Remember I said we were coming to meet daddy?" I asked my little girl who nodded. I took a deep breath and said,"Austin is your daddy Rae."

Raelin looked at Austin and poked him and said,"Your daddy?"

Austin nodded and said,"Yep and you and Mommy are stuck with me forever."

I watched as my daughter tackled her father and Trish took a few pictures.

AUSTIN POV

I held my daughter close smiling. She was wearing a big fluffy tutu and told me that I should wear one too. I actually considered it. Then I realized I would do anything for this little girl I just met because she was my daughter, my flesh and blood. She hopped off of my lap and started dancing again, she was so energetic. I looked over at Ally and asked,"When's her birthday? Shes 3 right?"

Ally nodded and said,'She was born on your 19th birthday Austin."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Dez I don't want to bowl anymore." I said putting down the bowling ball and starting to untie my bowling shoes. _

_"Come On Austin its your birthday and you love bowling." Dez said trying to convince me to stay._

_"I know you only turn 19 once but Dez I feel like I shouldn't be here right now, like I should be somewhere else." I said turning around and leaving._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That night I had walked for hours, not going anywhere in particular. Part of me knew I was supposed to be somewhere else and now I knew, I was supposed to be with Ally and Raelin.


	7. Confessions

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

AUSTIN POV

I watched Raelin dance and said,"Ally I have something to tell you too." I took Ally's hand and said,"I have a girlfriend Ally."

ALLY POV

My heart sank at that moment, Austin had moved on. He had a girlfriend. Who was a kidding, he wasn't going to wait around 4 years for me and besides he was a rock star, he could have anyone he wanted.

I looked at Austin and said,'Thats fine." There was a bit of jealousy behind it when I asked,"Who is it?" Austin smiled and said," Kira Star, Jimmy's daughter."

Ally nodded and said,'I remember Kira, always followed you around like a sick puppy, never took no for an answer." Austin rolled his eyes and said,'Shes different now, and she loves me."

It took all of my will power not to scream out _I love you, you idiot!_

AUSTIN POV

I looked at Ally fidgeting and said,"Sorry Alls." She shook her head and said,"You don't have permission to call me Alls anymore, or Ally Gator, or baby." I sat there stunned and scooped Raelin up in my arms, she was my daughter after all.

Ally took Raelin from me and said,"You don't have permission to see Raelin either." I fought back and said,"Ally what did I do?"

Ally was crying and said,"Your with Kira now, you don't want me or Raelin."

I shook my head and said," That is not true, I love you both." I took my thumb and wiped Ally's tears. "I never wanted to hurt you Ally."

ALLY POV

I sighed putting Raelin down and she went back to dancing, "I'm sorry Austin, I just got caught up in the moment but if your happy with Kira I understand if you don't want to be associated with me or Rae."

Austin sighed kissing me hard just as Kira walked in and her jaw dropped.

She pryed Austin and I apart and slapped him across the face and said,"We are DONE Austin Moon."

We both watched Kira storm out of the store.

AUSTIN POV

I looked up at Ally and said,"Do you want to pick up where we left off?"


	8. Princess Raelin

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

ALLY POV

_Did he just ask me to pick up where we left off? 4 years ago? _I thought to myself and shook it off. I looked up at Austin to give him an answer and I instantly melted into those chocolate brown eyes. I nodded not able to speak and I felt his big arms hug me tightly. I felt safe in his arms.

"Austin?" I said looking up at him.

"Yeah Ally?" He asked worried.

"Can Raelin and I stay with you tonight? It will give you time to get to know her and also give us time to catch up." I said looking down at the floor.

I felt Austin kiss the top of my head and heard him say,"Yeah Alls No problem."

Raeline tugged on Austin's jeans to get his attention and asked,"Your my daddy right?"

I watched as Austin carefully picked her up like he had been doing it for years and sat down with her on the couch. "Of course I'm your Daddy Raelin, I'll always be your daddy."

AUSTIN POV

My daughter hugged me and stayed in my lap watching her mother. I started thinking about how to tell my parents that I had a 3 year old daughter and I had just turned 22. I looked up at Ally and said,"Alls would you mind being with me when I tell my mom and dad about Raelin?" Ally said she would and I was relieved to say the least. My parents had always wanted the best for me and a kid still wasn't in their plan they had set out for me, but then again neither was being a rock star.

LATER THAT NIGHT- STILL AUSTIN POV

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled out into my parents small house. I had grown up in this house and just moved into my own place last year. My mom came into the kitchen where I was standing, with Ally and Raelin outside. "Yes Austin? Your dad is at work."

I took a deep breath and said, "Mom, this is a bit difficult but when Ally left she was pregnant. Pregnant with our daughter. Mom Ally's back and I want you to meet our daughter. My mom started to cry and said,"I knew someday I would be a grandma but I thought I would have nine months notice."

I chuckled, I knew mom would take it well, it was dad I had been worried about. I motioned for Ally to bring Raelin in. Raelin ran up to me and said,'Daddy up." I picked up my little princess and said,"Mom, meet Raelin Jade Moon." My mom was a mess and still in tears but she fell in love with Raelin and said,"How can one person be so cute."

I bounced Raelin a little and said,"Rae this is your Grandma Mimi." Raelin smiled and waved at her grandma and said,"Gamma Mimi." I kissed Raelin's cheek lightly and let mom hold her for awhile. Soon Raelin grew tired and started to yawn. I scooped her up in my arms and let her drape her arms around my neck and heard her mutter, "Daddy Warm."

"Mom I promise I'll bring her back soon, shes had a long day." I said as I took Ally's hand leading her back to my SUV. I buckled Raelin in the carseat Ally's dad had had and started the short journey to my house.

I parked the car and Ally got out and I said,"I will carry Rae in, heres the key." I tossed he my keys and started unbuckling Raelin.

I had bought a large white house on the edge of town last year, not because I was a rock star, just because I wanted the privacy. Privacy we would now need more because of Princess Raelin Moon.


	9. Pancakes

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

AUSTIN POV

"Daddddddyyyyy!" I heard as Raelin shook me awake. I was sleeping on the couch and I had let Ally have my room. She hadn't been up for sleeping in the same bed, something about things moving too quickly. I opened one eye to see my daughter standing by the couch, looking adorable.

"Daddy's not home." I said and Raelin giggled and said,"Daddy I Hungry." I smiled and got up and asked, "Ok Princess what do you want to eat."

I was a little stunned when she squealed,"PAMCAKES!"

I chuckled and said,"I like how you think princess."

I went into the kitchen to make pancakes and asked Raelin,"Can you go wake mommy up?"

A few seconds later I heard and UMPH! and then I heard Ally say,"Raelin don't jump on mommy."

I watched Ally come out of my bedroom looking as beautiful as ever and asked,"Sleep well?" Ally nodded and said,"Yeah until a certain little girl tried to use me as a trampoline."

I couldn't help but laugh and Ally playfully punched me in the arm. I continued making pancakes and asked Ally,"Um Alls I've been meaning to ask you, Is Raelin diabetic like me?" Austin had been diabetic since he was a baby, he took his medicine everyday and he was fine but he didn't want to accidentally give Raelin too much sugar if she was diabetic as well.

Ally nodded and said,"Yep she is, kinda makes it difficult on Halloween and birthdays because she wants to eat all that sugar." I nod understanding and continue, "Well don't worry about her having too much sugar here, everything I have is either sugar free or has that fake sugar stuff in it."

Ally smiled at me and said,"You've changed Austin Moon."

I was a bit taken by surprise and said,"Exactly how have I changed Ally?"

Ally looked like she was studying me for a minute while I put everyones pancakes on their plates and cut Raelin's up so she didn't make a mess. Raelin started to eat her food with a little of sugar free maple syrup and butter.

Ally sighed and said,"For starters the old Austin Moon wouldn't have invited me and Rae back to his house, he wouldn't think to ask questions like if Raelin was diabetic or not, he wouldn't have cared."

I listened to what Ally was saying and said,"I was kinda a jerk as a teenager wasn't I?" Ally nodded with a smug smile and said,"I still loved you."

My eyes shifted between Ally and Raelin for a second and said,"I never stopped loving you Ally."


	10. The Old Austin

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

AUSTIN POV

I sat in the studio in my house thinking about what Ally had said. The old Austin? Had I really changed that much in 4 years?

_FLASHBACK_

_"Really Austin?!" Ally said to me sort of annoyed. "You and Dez thought it was a GOOD idea to eat sundaes off of your pants?"_

_I nodded and said,"Ally who doesn't eat sundaes off of their pants."_

_"Normal People." Ally said bluntly._

_"That's why you love me, I'm not normal." I said as I sprayed another bit of whipped cream in my mouth. _

_Ally rolled her eyes and snatched my pants off of the piano I had them laying on in Sonic Boom._

_"No eating sundaes off your pants in the store Austin!" She snapped and I said_

_"Theres no sign that says I can't!" _

_Ally looked even more annoyed than before and said,'There shouldn't have to be a sign that says no eating sundaes off of your pants!" _

_I watched Ally storm off, she was so cute when she was mad._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I thought about the "Sundae Incident" as Dez and I now called it and now I agreed with Ally, but it was still fun.

In the whole time I had ever known Ally, I have loved her. I remember in kindergarden when Ally sang her butterfly song and Tilly had spilled all her crayons and her backpack. I remember feeling like a hero when I cut Tilly's pony tail off for being mean to Ally. No one was mean to my Ally. I heard the studio door click and turned around expecting to see Ally but then I seen Raelin. She was a little ray of sunshine all of the time, always so happy.

"Whatcha doin' Princess?" I asked pulling her into my lap.

Raelin looked like she had been crying. "Mommy said to get you, we go home now." I shook my head and said,"No your not going home." I picked Raelin up and carried her to the living room where I seen Ally waiting with her shoes on and purse in hand. "Your not going back to Los Angeles Ally."

"I can and I will." She said back immediately.

"Your not taking Raelin with you." I said still holding Rae. "You can't take her away from me again. I am her father." As if on cue Raelin held onto me and said,"I stay with Daddy."

Ally sighed sitting down on the couch and said,"I don't want her in the spotlight Austin, as soon as people find out we won't even be able to go outside, all the paparazzi will want pictures of her." I nod agreeing and said,"You know I'll protect both of you Ally."

She leaned against me and kissed the top of Raelin's head and then kissed my lips, "I'll always take care of you," I muttered. I wasn't the "Old Austin," anymore.


	11. Staying With Daddy

**UGH I WROTE THIS WHOLE CHAPTER AND BEFORE I COULD SAVE IT MY COMPUTER SHUT DOWN BUT GOOD NEWS FOR YOU GUYS I WROTE A BETTER CHAPTER THE SECOND TIME**

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

ALLY POV

_"Will you move in with me Ally?" Austin asked._

I looked at Austin and said,"Austin I can't move in with you right now. Not with Raelin and I know its been 4 years, we can't just pick right back up where we left off, its not right, just give it time." He looked hurt and sat down with Raelin on the floor who was watching Scooby Doo on the TV in the living room.

AUSTIN POV

I looked at my little girl as she put a crown on my head and she said,"Now Daddy Princess." I chuckled a little and said,'Yeah Baby Girl Daddy will be a princess for you." After I said it I thought about it. Raelin was the only person in the world that I, Austin Moon, would wear a little plastic princess tiara for.

"I paint nails daddy?" She asked me with her pretend nail polish. I nodded and said,"Anything you want Princess."

I turned my attention to Ally and said,"Okay Ally just move in so I can be close to Raelin, and let me spoil her a little, I missed out on three years Alls, I'm not missing out on anymore."

ALLY POV

I felt bad for keeping Raelin from Austin, I was selfish but I was also scared having Raelin and me in his life would ruin his career. "Don't spoil her too much Austin, I don't want her to turn into a brat," I said kissing him lightly.

I looked down and couldn't help but laugh. Austin looked confused and said,"What are you laughing at?" Then he looked down. Raelin had actually painted his finger nails bright pink. "You pretty Daddy!"Raelin said to him. I could tell he was irritated and but instead of getting mad he said,"Thank you Princess." He kissed Raelin on the cheek.

I looked at them both smiling, there weren't two other people in my life that I loved more. Austin really was trying to be a good dad to Raelin and it was true he had missed a lot but we were together now and I wasn't going to tear this family apart.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**HI GUYS! THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, I READ THEM ALL. ALSO I PLAN ON EXTENDING THIS STORY QUITE A BIT AND MAYBE HAVING A SEQUEL. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BELOW. SHOULD AUSTIN AND ALLY BE TOGETHER? WILL RAELIN BE AN ONLY CHILD FOREVER? **


	12. Just Austin and Ally

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

****WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT****

DEZ POV

"Austin you and Ally have been back together for almost 4 months now, tomorrow is Valentines Day you have to do something special." I said looking at my best friend of 13 years.

"Trish and I are going to a movie and out to dinner." I said matter of factly.

I watched Austin put his head in his hands and said,"I don't know what to do for her Dez, one second she hates me and the next shes almost jumping me, its insane, I'm not sure whats going on." He said as he looked over at his daughter playing drums in the corner of Sonic Boom. Ally and Trish we're out shopping.

"Austin write her a song its what your good at and Ally would love it."I said smiling. My best friend nodded.

AUSTIN POV

"Lets go home Rae, its getting late." I said looking at my watch. Raelin ran into my arms and said,"Okay Daddy I sleepy." I kissed the top of her head and said,"You can take a nap when we get home."

I drove home thinking about what song I was going to write for Ally for Valentines Day, Raelin was easy, a big stuffed animal and some sugar free candy and she was all set but Ally was different.

When I pulled in the driveway I carried a sleeping Raelin into the house and laid her on the couch covering her up and carefully taking her shoes off, not wanting to wake her.

I took out my guitar and my song book and started to write in my studio...

_There's no way I can make it without you_  
_Do it without you_  
_Be here without you_  
_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_  
_With you it's like whoa_  
_Yeah and I know_  
_I, own this dream_  
_Cause I've got you with me_  
_There's no way I can make it without you_  
_Do it without you_  
_Be here without you_

_ALLY POV_

I walked around the mall with Trish, catching up, talking about Austin, Raelin, Dez, and the possibility of Austin going on tour soon. That last one made me nervous. We sat down at a table in the food court and got a couple pizzas at Minis and a drink each. I sipped my soda and Trish looked at me and said,"Ally spill, whats up with you? You've been spaced out all day."

I took another drink and said,"Trish I'm pregnant." I waited on her reaction and she spit out her soda all over the floor. "Your What?!" She asked and I repeated what I had just said. "Its Austin's right?"She asked and I nodded silently. "Have you told him?" She asked continuing with the questions. I shook my head no and said,"I was going to tell him tomorrow night, Valentines Day, kinda cliché huh?"

"NO ALLY THATS PERFECT!" Trish said smiling then asked,'How did this happen?" I blushed a little and thought about it.

_FLASHBACK- ONE MONTH AGO_

_"Alls God Damn it you are so beautiful." Austin said to me, nibbling on my ear. He knew that was my weak spot. I was putty in his hands. He kissed me and I felt butterflies in my stomach, I hadn't felt this way since high school. _

_"Austin we can't, Raelin." I said trying to make excuses. He stopped me and said,"Ally shes sound asleep in her room all the way down the hall." He kissed my lips hard and urgently. Before I knew it he had me pinned to the bed kissing my body in ways I never thought possible. I pulled off his shirt and traced his abs with my finger. I heard him chuckle lightly as he undid my bra. He pulled off my pants as well and I fumbled with the button on his. He kissed my neck and said,"Alls let me help you." _

_He took his pants off, kicking them across the room. The only thing I was wearing were my black lace panties and the only thing he had on was his boxers but his erection was still obvious. He took my panties off of me carefully with his teeth, Where had he learned that? I pulled his boxers off of him and he lined himself up with my entrance. We hadn't done this since Raelin was conceived. He kissed me hard and pushed forward all in one thrust. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I groaned but not too loudly, not wanting to wake up Rae. I looked up at Austin, a look of ecstasy on his face. _

_"God you feel so good." He whispered in my ear. Austin started moving his hips back and forth, starting to gain a rythym. With every thrust my pleasure built. My breathing started getting ragged and so did his, his thrusts became shorter and faster. I moaned in pleasure as I climaxed. I felt him speed up more and then he kissed me as he finished himself. "Ally I love you." He muttered, "I love you too." I answered back and we fell asleep that way. Together. Just Austin and Ally._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Trish snapped me back to reality and giggled, "I take it that it was a fond memory you would like to relive."

I nodded blushing more now but then again I was with my best friend and I could tell her anything, "Trish remember a long time ago I said Austin was good at three things?" She nodded and I said,"Singing, Dancing, and..." Her mouth formed an "O" shape and I nodded. He was that good.


	13. Austimus

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

AUSTIN POV

I woke up early and got out of bed, careful not to wake Ally. I went into the kitchen after checking on Raelin and made heart shaped pancakes and put in a few drops of red food coloring to make them pink.

I sat everything up on the table and went and woke Raelin up first. I tried to carry her but she was so full of energy that she bolted to mine and Ally's bed room. She jumped on the bed and said,"MOMMMMMMYYYYY UP TIME." Ally groaned and said,"Morning Rae, Morning honey." I kissed her lightly and smiled.

ALLY POV

Raelin was jumping on the bed and the motion was making me sick. I felt a wave of nausea wash over me and I ran to the bathroom. Austin wasn't far behind me and he held my hair as I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet. "Alls you okay?" I nodded and said,"Yeah honey I'm fine." I lied to him. I never lied. I brushed my teeth and headed to the kitchen where I smelled pancakes. I smiled seeing they were shaped like hearts and pink. Raelin immediately loved it.

I smiled up at Austin and put my arms around his neck. "Thank you Austimus." I hadn't called him Austimus since probably the 10th grade when he was in his Roman Gods phase and thought he was a gladiator.

AUSTIN POV

I smiled at Ally and said,"Austimus says your welcome." I kissed up her neck to her lips and sighed. "Are you sure your okay Alls?" She looked uncertain and then blurted out,"Austin I'm Pregnant."

I stood there shocked for a minute. I was sure all of the color had drained out of my face. She hit me lightly and said,"Austin say something."

I smiled weakly and said,"Ally that's amazing." I put my large hand over her flat stomach and said,"So another Moon?" She nodded and said,"Hopefully a little Austin this time." I nodded agreeing but added," But another Princess would be amazing too."

I stood there holding my girlfriend on Valentines Day. I, Austin Moon, was going to be a father for the second time in my life but this time was different. I would be there for everything this time. Lord help me.


	14. Demon Pants

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

AUSTIN POV

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON!" I heard my girlfriend scream. She was currently in the bedroom and I was in the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast. Ally was 2 1/2 months pregnant now and we had her first ultrasound appointment today. Other than a few mood swings nothing had changed.

I heard her scream my full name again and then made my way toward the bedroom. I chuckled at the sight and watched from the door frame. Ally was laying on the bed fumbling with her button on her jeans. "Can I help you Alls?" I asked smirking. Then she erupted,

"You! Austin Monica Moon!" She screamed and I took a step back.

"What did I do Ally?!" I asked a bit scared and confused.

"You! Got! Me! Pregnant! and you and these Demon Pants are conspiring against me." She said frustrated.

I couldn't help but laugh and kiss her. I tried to button the button and seen she had a tiny baby bump. "Alls your pants aren't demon pants, the baby is growing." I held her close and said,"If you want to wear a pair of my sweatpants today you can, or leggings."

Ally groaned and said,"No! I want to wear real pants!"

I kissed her again and rested my hand on her stomach and said,"Ally the baby needs room." I was trying to get used to this whole dad thing and Ally and her mood swings about demon pants weren't helping.

Finally Ally agreed with me and wore leggings and one of my old hoodies from my first tour, it was gray with a red star in it and on the back it said MOON in silver glittery letters. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her hard and said,'You look beautiful, and we have to go to the doctor today and Trish agreed to watch Raelin, she should be here any minute."

I kissed Raelin and said,'You be good for Aunt Trish." She agreed, she was a good kid, never really acted up. Trish arrived a few minutes later and Ally and I took off for the doctor's office.

ALLY POV

Austin and I stood in the waiting room as I was waiting to be called to go back to my ultrasound appointment. It only took a moment and Austin was holding my hand as a nurse led us back to a room and said,"The doctor will be in shortly." Austin gently lifted me up and put me on the hospital bed, I always had trouble because I was a little short. I leaned my head on Austin and said,"This is the first time you've ever seen an ultrasound Mr. Moon." He nodded and gave me a half smile. Before I could continue the doctor came in and said,'Okay Ms. Dawson and Mr.?" Austin smiled and said,'Just call me Austin." The doctor turned on the machine and asked,"Can you push up your shirt?"

I did as I was asked and the doctor squirted some cold blue gel on my stomach. I shivered and Austin chuckled but leaned down to kiss me gently which oddly comforted me. The doctor moved the paddle around on my stomach for a few minutes and said,"Everything seems to be right on track with the babies." I nodded smiling and then realized what he had said,"Babies?" I asked.

The doctor nodded and smiled,"Yep Twins." I was a little stunned but I turned around when I heard a THUD, Austin Moon had fainted.


	15. Austin's Twin

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

AUSTIN POV

I woke up sitting in a chair at the hospital, Ally was sitting on the edge of a hospital bed. I looked around for a minute and remembered why I was here and what had just happened. Twins, I was going to be a father of twins.

I looked at Ally who looked worried and said,"Twins, how?" The doctor chuckled and said,"Austin that's something you should have learned in 8th grade." I shook my head and said,"I know HOW it happened but I just don't know how TWINS happened." The doctor nodded and asked,'Twins run in either of your families?"

Ally shook her head no and then it dawned on me, I was a twin. I looked at Ally and said,"I was a twin." The doctor smiled and said,"Mr. Moon, twins usually have twins of their own or have a higher chance of having twins."

ALLY POV

AUSTIN WAS A TWIN?, How the hell did I not know that? I had been dating him for all those years and I have a daughter with him and I'm pregnant with his twins, how the hell did I not know?

The doctor gave us some copies of our ultrasound and as soon as we were out of the hospital I hit Austin's arm playfully, "Tell me exactly how your a twin Austin!"

He ran his hand through his hair, something he did when he was nervous and said,"Well I was a twin when I was born, I had a baby sister, she was 12 minutes younger than me, her name was Abby, Abby passed away within a few hours, my mom was devastated, we don't talk about it much."

I listened and immediately knew why Mimi Moon babied Austin so much. He was her only baby, all she had left.

Austin sighed and kissed me lightly and said,"Sorry I never told you Ally." I giggled and said,"Austin next time tell me everything."

He laughed at me and said,"Oh you mean like the freckle you have on your butt?" I stopped and said,'Austin Monica Moon, you will pay for that!" I got in the car a little irked at Austin and took a sip of my iced tea that I had brought from home. When he got into the car I sighed again and said,"Austin, I barely fit in this car now, we need a new car, especially with twins coming, Rae is already cramped in the back.

Austin had a sports car, that's all he owned and Ally hadn't been able to bring her car with her to Miami. I watched Austin nod agreeing with me and then he said,"Ok tomorrow is car shopping but right now let me get used to the twin idea."

_Twin Idea? _I thought to myself and then realized, Austin wasn't ready for this.


	16. Under Pressure

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

ALLY POV

"BUT ALLLLLLLYYYYYY." Austin whined at me just like Raelin did, they even had the same pouty face. "You have to come to the show tonight and bring Raelin, I want her to dance with me onstage, please Alls."

Austin had been begging all day. Truth was I had no objections to taking Raelin to see her daddy sing but I was 3 months pregnant now and I wasn't feeling up to it but I agreed sighing. I felt Austin put his arm around me and said,"Thanks Ally."

LATER THAT NIGHT

I watched Austin onstage and then the song he had been preforming had finished. Raelin was dancing in circles in front of me with her pink headphones on so the sound didn't hurt her ears.

Austin spoke into the mic and said,"I'd like to bring someone very special out onstage with me tonight, none of my fans have ever met her." Austin came to the side of the stage and scooped up Raelin, in a few moments the world would know about her. He went to the mic again and said,'Everyone say hello to my daughter Raelin."

The audience AWED in unison and people started snapping pictures. His next song started and he started singing to Raelin.

_Hey now Baby_

_No doubt about it_

_that you drive me crazy_

_and that way you make me_

_wanna steal your heart_

He twirled Raelin and the audience was loving it. That was his last song for the night and he had left Raelin tell everyone good night. He carried her off the stage and I followed. "Austin you did great." I said kissing his lips lightly. Trish came in the room and said,"Austin, Ally theres a car waiting to take you home outside, paparazzi are swarming, I would leave now."

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up early to make breakfast for Austin and Raelin, pancakes of course and I was actually craving them today as well. I made a few stacks and yelled,"PANCAKES!" Up the stairs and Austin came running carrying Raelin, they loved their pancakes. I flipped on the tv like I did every morning and the image of Austin and Raelin came on the screen from them dancing last night. I listened to the anchorman. "Can Austin Moon handle his music career? Upcoming tour? Girlfriend? Toddler? and the impending arrival of his twins? We shall see."

Austin looked a little pissed off and I said,'Babe don't worry about it, you'll be fine."

He nodded at me and gave me a peck on the lips as I thought, _Can Austin handle it?_


	17. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

AUSTIN POV

I was sitting at breakfast with Ally and the news was showing some footage of me and my daughter from last night, it annoyed me that no one had faith in me. My phone rang and I answered it. It was my producer, Jimmy Star. "Yeah Jimmy I'll get back to you." I hung up and Ally looked at me quizzically.

"What are you getting back to Jimmy on?" Ally asked sitting down beside me.

"He wants me to go on a 6 month tour starting next week, I don't want to leave you and Raelin." I said sighing\

Ally shook her head and said," Austin, go, we will be fine, its your career, I don't want us holding you back."

I nodded not believing what I was hearing.

ALLY POV

I sighed looking at Austin, he had just nodded at me and said nothing else. He was going to be leaving for 6 months and I had just got him back and Raelin had just gotten him, her daddy, and now he was leaving. I knew this was part of his job but I didn't have to like it.

ONE WEEK LATER

ALLY POV

I drove Austin to the airport in silence. He knew I really didn't want him to go but Jimmy had threatened if he didn't go he would release him from his contract, he couldn't lose his contract. He worked so hard for it.

When we got to the airport Austin got his red suitcase out of the trunk and Raelin hugged his leg and cried,"Daddy don't go." I seen Austin start to cry but he was trying to be strong so Raelin didn't lose it. He picked her up and said,  
Daddy will video chat with you every night, and I already miss you princess."

Austin kissed me one last time and I watched him board the Star Records Jet. I picked up Raelin and decided to get something to eat in the airport cafeteria and hoped to calm her down a little. She was still crying because Austin had left. She clung to my shirt.

I took Raelin to Mcdonalds in the airport and started to order. She started to squirm out of my arms and demanded that I put her down. I reluctantly put her down and said,'Raelin stay with me." Before I knew it she was running across the airport.

"DADDDDDDYYYYYYYY!" I heard my daughter squeal and turned around to see Austin scooping Raelin up into his arms.

He flashed that million dollar smile at me and carried Raelin while dragging his luggage and said,"Alls I couldn't do it, I can't go."

I shook my head and said,'What about your contract?"

He sighed and said,"What happens happens, you and my kids are more important to me."

I smiled and hugged him tightly and said,"Austin Moon, your full of surprises aren't you."


	18. Tours and Twins

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

AUSTIN POV

"Jimmy I'm not doing it I can't leave." I said into the phone frustrated. I watched Raelin run up to me and I kissed her forehead and said,'Go see Mommy Rae, Daddy's almost done." I hated turning my daughter away.

Jimmy sighed into the phone and said,"Austin Moon, the label can't lose you, your our biggest artist and now the fans are in an uproar because you have 12 soldout shows and YOU will not be there." I sighed and said,"Jimmy can we come to an agreement?"

Jimmy sighed and said,"Moon I'm listening."

"How about I do 6 shows, spaced out over the next two months, anyone who has a ticket to my shows gets in, no questions asked, that way I stay with my family and the fans are happy." I said hoping he would agree.

"Austin Moon you are smarter than I gave you credit for." He said and I chuckled a little and said,'Talk to you next week Jimmy."

I hung up the phone and laid it on the charging pad as I headed in the kitchen. "Allllllyyyyyy..."

ALLY POV

I was making macaroni and cheese for Raelin when I heard Austin come into the kitchen. "Allllllyyyyyyyy..." I heard. I turned around shaking my head smiling and said,"Auuuusssstttiinnnnn?" He flashed his smile at me and said,"Instead of 12 shows I am doing 6 spaced out and you and Rae are coming with me."

I shook my head and said,"Austin, I can't go on any kind of tour." He stopped me and said,"I will make sure, you and the twins and Raelin are safe, just trust me." I nodded and took a deep breath.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Austin get up I have to go to a doctor's appointment for my 4 month check up, we find out the genders today babe." I said shaking him. He groaned and said,'Five more minutes mom." I smacked him with the pillow and said, "Austin Monica Moon you have pissed off one severely hormonal pregnant woman." I grabbed the keys and my purse and went downstairs and out to the garage and got in the car. Austin's mom had stopped by earlier and picked up Raelin for the day. I sat in the car for a good 10 minutes before Austin sauntered into the garage still groggy.

He got in the car and said,"Sorry Alls I was up all night trying to finish the new songs." I nodded and said," I know Austy, lets just go to the appointment." Austin looked like hell, he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks and for lack of a better term he looked like a zombie and I knew how cranky he was when he was tired.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and said,"When we get back you can sleep, you need to rest." I put my hand on my growing stomach, I looked like I had swallowed a football. Nothing I used to wear fit, I had resorted to leggings and Austin's old hoodies.

AT THE DOCTORS

The doctor moved the paddle around on my stomach and Austin held my hand, I'm not sure how I could do this a second time without him.

The doctor looked at the screen and asked,"Would you like to know the genders or the twins?" We both nodded excitedly, I could tell Austin was hoping for a boy. The doctor printed out our ultrasound and said,"Congratulations Ms. Dawson, Mr. Moon, your having twin baby boys." I smiled and looked over at Austin, I had never seen him happier.


	19. Names and Baby Rockers

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

AUSTIN POV

"How about Alex?" I asked my wife who shook her head, "Nope." She said to me and then suggested, "Aidan?"' I didn't like it. It seemed we would never come up with names. It had been a month since we found out they were boys and Ally's stomach seemed to have ballooned. I had one half of the shows I was supposed to do and had taken a few weeks off.

"Rayce?" I asked hoping she'd like it but she made a face at me instead. I thought about it for a few more minutes and said,"Parker?" Ally's face lit up and she said,"Austin Parker Moon." I smiled, she had been insisting on naming on of the boys after me. "Ok and how about Ashton Desmond Moon?" I said smiling. That way Dez's name got in there too since after all he was their God Father. Ally nodded agreeing, Ashton and Austin, our boys.

ALLY POV-4 HOURS LATER

"AUSTIN COME HERE NOW!" I screamed in excitement. Austin came running in the room and looked at me and kissed me and said,"Babe I thought something was wrong." Raelin ran into the room and asked,"Mommy ok?" I nodded and said,"The Babies are kicking." Raelin immediately put her hand on my stomach and said,"Feel weird." Austin laughed and did the same and said,"Woah." He leaned down and kissed my stomach and started talking to the babies.

I watched Austin as he talked, "Hey Austin Jr, Hey Ashton, you be nice to your mommy, we love you very much and I can't wait for you to get here so you can start being rock starts like daddy." I laughed at that last part and said,"What if they don't want to be rock stars?" Austin chuckled at me and said,"Ally they're Moons, they will want to be rock stars." As if on cue Raelin started dancing around and said,"I be rock star like daddy."

Austin scooped her up into his arms and said,"Yes Princess, your going to be a rock star just like daddy." I kissed them both lightly and said,"Austin, your mom called, she wants us to go to your dads birthday dinner tomorrow." I seen Austin nod and knew he was worried. He hadn't talked to his dad for a few months now, he didn't approve of having children out of wedlock and the twins would make 3 kids for us, unmarried. I wasn't worried, I loved Austin and he loved me.


	20. Memories

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

AUSTIN POV

I watched my girlfriend sleep soundly. Her 6 month pregnant stomach now looking like she swallowed a basketball. I kissed her forehead as she slept and thought back to when we were teenagers.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Alls!" I said walking into Sonic Boom. _

_"In the practice room Aust." She yelled down smiling._

_Ally and I had been dating for a year now and everything was going well. I toyed with the little black jewelry box in my pocket. I loved Ally so much or at least I thought I did and I wanted to show her. She was helping me with my career and everything. _

_I made my way to the practice room and heard Ally singing and playing at the piano._

_When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it_

And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

_And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't_

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

_"That's beautiful Alls." I said standing in the doorway. She looked startled and then came to me putting her arms around my neck. I leaned down and gently kissed her as I rested my hands on her waist. She pulled away and rested her head in the crook of my shoulder. In that moment I knew I was in love with Ally Dawson. I kissed her forehead lightly and said,"Sweetheart I have a present for you." I made Ally turn around and put the gold A necklace around her neck and said,"Happy first Anniversay Alls." _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I watched Ally sleep and then seen the small gold A necklace glitter in the light. She still wore it after all these years. I sighed trying to think of how I would purpose to Ally tonight. I, Austin Monica Moon, was going to purpose to Ally Dawson.


	21. Marry Me?

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

AUSTIN POV

I kissed Ally on the lips lightly and said,"Alls wake up I'm going to go make breakfast for Raelin, I'm making you some too." I kissed her again and dragged myself out of bed beside her. Raelin was already up and playing princesses in her room. I picked her up and carried her downstairs and started making pancakes, my favorite and Raelin's and Ally's since shes been pregnant, one of her many cravings.

I smiled when I seen Ally come downstairs and said,"Morning Babe." She just smiled at me, obviously not completely awake yet. I finished making pancakes and covered Raelin's in syrup after I cut them apart and did the same with mine. I put whipped cream and pickles on top of Ally's and said,"I know the twins like them but that looks digusting Alls."

We finished eating and out of the blue I got down on one knee beside Ally. "Allyson Marie Dawson, I love you now, I've loved you before, and I'll love you for the rest of my life. We have a beautiful daughter and two amazing sons on the way, will you do me the honor and marry me?"

ALLY POV

I watched Austin as he was down on one knee in front of me, _Marry him?_ I took a deep breath and said,"Aust, I will marry you." He jumped up and pulled me into a big hug as he kissed me. Raelin made a face and I laughed as Austin put the diamond ring on my finger. My eyes grew wide, it was huge, white cold with a large heart shaped diamond and smaller diamonds around it. I looked at Austin and said,"Aust its too much." He protested and said,"Your my fiancé now and I want everyone to know."


	22. Its Time

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

AUSTIN POV

I stared at the T.V. and listened to the reporter, Austin Moon, Pop Star, and Ally Dawson, his ex songwriter, ENGAGED! I flipped it off quickly as Raelin ran in wearing a yellow tutu with her yellow converse to match mine. Yellow was her favorite color, just like me.

A very pregnant Ally slowly followed her. "Alls sit down your 9 months pregnant with twins they would come at any time." I told her worried. Ally sat down in the chair and said,"I wish they would come theyre kicking me to death, soccer players in there." I laughed and said,"Nope Alls Dancers."

LATER THAT NIGHT

ALLY POV

"Is Rae in bed Austin?" I asked laying down in bed sighing. He nodded and said,"Yep sound asleep."

I looked at my stomach, I had been due today and still no twins. I knew Austin was getting anxious and I really wanted to meet our sons as well. They started to kick again and I grabbed Austin's hand so he could feel.

He leaned down and kissed me and said,"Get some rest Alls I love you." A few minutes later Austin was snoring beside me. I couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep. I laid there in silence for awhile then decided to go downstairs and write at the piano.

It took me a few extra minutes to get downstairs, it was tough doing normal things with such a big stomach. I wrote a few lines of a new song for Austin when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I thought, "Oh no not now."

I got up slowly holding onto the piano for support. I knew I wouldn't make it up the stairs so I sat back down on the piano stool and screamed upstairs, "AUSSSSSTTTTTTIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!" I knew he probably wouldn't wake it, he could sleep through a war.

I screamed his name a few more times and a contraction hit me. "Oh God." I moaned in pain.

"Mommy?" I heard Raelin say upstairs. Through my pain I said,'Rae go wake up Daddy now, mommy needs him."

Raelin ran to our room. About a minute later Austin was running down the stairs with Raelin in one arm and my hospital bag in the other. He sat Raelin down and dialed his mom. "Mom I'm dropped Raelin off on the way to the hospital, the twins are coming."

I was in pain but I knew it was only going to get worse. Austin slipped on my shoes and we headed out the door. Austin strapped Rae in her car seat just as another contraction hit me. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." I groaned.

Austin looked scared and said,"Breathe Ally Breathe."

I glared at him, I was breathing but he wasn't the one in excruciating pain. He didn't say anything else until after he had quickly dropped Raelin off. Yet another contraction gripped me and I said,"Austin it hurts."

He drove quickly but kissed me and said,"Honey I know, I've got you, I love you, you can do this."


End file.
